


Infinity Cycle

by reveneration



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveneration/pseuds/reveneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep meeting in new lives in the most unexpected ways. Sometimes it's fate. Other times, it's with a crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SetsuntaMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/gifts).



> Just a small gift for a friend! <3

Hakuryuu didn’t expect to be in the hospital with a broken arm, but here he is, leaning back in his hospital bed and staring absently at the wall while he waits for discharge papers. The orderlies are changing the bed next to him, speaking softly that the one coming in may need restraints. Great. Awesome. Just what he needs to make this mess of a day even better. The sickening yellow shade of the wall is almost too much to be around when they haul in some kid dressed mostly in back, kicking and fighting the doctor and two nurses hauling him to his bed.

“Sir! You have a serious head injury!”

“Fuck off! I don’t need you fucking white coats shoving shit in my - Holy fucking shit.” The man, now half perched on the bed, relaxes almost immediately and stares slack jawed at Hakuryuu, obediently and uncaringly sticking his arm out when a nurse hands the attending an iv. “Wow you look fucking awful.”

It’s not that Hakuryuu never expected to find Judar again, they’ve lived fourteen lives together now. He just… didn’t think it would be the guy he hit with his bike.

That being said, some blood draws and several stitches later, Hakuryuu’s signing his papers while Judar bounces eagerly beside him (he hasn’t been discharged has he?), still in his ripped jacket with blood on the shoulder. Gross. He’s always so… him. Endearingly, him. It’s been some time since their last lives, in which they existed in a world of magic and kings. Predictably, as it seems to be in each new cycle where they find each other, it wasn’t meant to survive. It always changes who dies first, and how young they are. At their worst, Hakuryuu had only been ten. At best, they made it to their mid-thirties before illness took Judar. Though their last life… well. It was the worst in more ways than one.

“So what? Gonna give me the cold shoulder? Christ, you hit me with a ten speed into traffic and this is how you say hello. You’re such a social mess.”

Hakuryuu sighs. “Judar.”

“Fuck you ripped my best jeans.”

“They were already ripped. Judar, can we-”

“They were pre-distressed and now they’re just ripped. But my setting spray worked, look at these wings.” Judar lifts a pierced brow and leans in, to which Hakuryuu pulls back with an uncertain frown. “You got some clothes I can borrow? I can’t get on the train like this - wait I need my bag.”

“Judar!” Hakuryuu grabs his arm and steers him away from the main hallway, Judar half stumbling after him while he fumbles to grab his bag with the tips of his fingers.

“Ow ow ow! Easy, easy, geeze! I’m coming don’t be so pushy.” He flips his fishtail braid over his bad shoulder (they set it, he screamed, and it made Hakuryuu want to choke) and winces. “You’re making your pouty face why are you making the pouty face. I mean it’s cute but - you know some contour on your -”

“You died!”

They’re standing in the public bathroom now. Judar frowns as he turns to face the mirror, searching through his bag and avoiding eye contact in the glass as he starts to fix up the blood dried to his hairline.

“Yeah that’s generally how it works. You know, we live and die and all that good shit. Don’t get too caught up in it. It’s nothing new.” Judar flashes his wrist, where the dark bird-shaped birthmark that links them through time stands out plain as ever. “Don’t act like -” He sighs when Hakuryuu slams his good hand on the mirror and looks over through the corner of his eyes.

“How can you be okay with what happened? Do you have any idea what it was like trying to keep going? After you -”

“Yeah. I fucking know,” he snaps. “You know how I know? Because we’re out of sync. Perks of not dying the right way.” He spits out a bitter laugh.

Now that... that takes Hakuryuu by surprise. It’s still vivid in his mind, holding Judar and shaking him, begging him to stay with him while Zagan worked his magic across the horrific injuries inflicted by the witch wearing his sister’s skin. It… It wasn’t fair! They’d just found each other after taking the world back and falling and rising and… and… it gets somewhat fuzzy after that. It’s a haze of the day to day, never being able to climb over the loss of the other half of his heart. It’s more than love. It’s a fate he could never reject (he doesn’t want to - he never wants to so long as he keeps coming back to this point when they meet), and the hurt he sees in Judar’s eyes shakes him. His last memory of his lover is a weak smile and the promise it won’t be over, said through a bloody mouth and a cold hand on his scarred cheek.

_“Don’t you dare go! Judar!”_

_“I’m really… starting to hate destiny.”_

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t supposed to die.” Judar pops open some gloss and looks back into his reflection. “We fell out of sync. I lived a whole life without you, you know. It wasn’t exactly fun. Pretty fucking miserable.” His scraped knuckles crack as they tighten on the counter. “I waited a long time for you, Hakuryuu. You kind of blindsided me.” He gingerly touches his stitches and Hakuryuu lays a hand over his own to move it away from picking at his cut. “I’m sorry. For dying.”

“That’s a stupid apology. I should’ve saved you.” Hakuryuu gives into the warm feeling of Judar’s skin beneath his fingers. “You lived a whole life… without me? But that means -”

“It means your last life will be alone. I’m sorry for that. It’s cruel, right? It’s so fucking messed up…” Judar tilts his head into Hakuryuu’s hand and breathes a small sigh of relief. “Can we focus on this? I’ve sort of missed you. You know?”

“...I’m sorry I hit you with my bike… and sent you flying into a moving car.” Hakuryuu finds a laugh bubbling in his throat. “I missed you, Judar. Do.. you want to get coffee?”

“What, like now? Yeah let’s -!”

Hakuryuu presses his lips to the corner of Judar’s mouth and rolls his eyes at the enthusiasm the idiot can have after nearly cracking his skull. “Go home. Shower and change. Meet me in a few hours.”

“Meet you where?” Judar calls after him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll know.”


End file.
